


Unnecessary yet Desired

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguing, Broken Families, Complicated Relationships, Ex Sex, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: "Soltanto lui riusciva a farle provare quella sensazione... a incrinare l'armatura che indossava ormai come una seconda pelle, dimenticando troppo spesso di avere un corpo e un cuore. Per questo l'aveva allontanato dalla sua vita: non poteva permettersi alcuna fragilità."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



> Douglas Cavendish è un personaggio degli spin-off Reeltime, lui e Kate sono apparsi separatamente in Downtime e insieme in Daemos Rising.  
> Nella mia testolina matta (e in quella di Charlotte_McGonagall) lui è il suo ex marito e hanno una figlia di nome Mary Beth.  
> Enjoy. Or not. Whatever.

\- Non è stata una grande idea.  
\- Per una volta, Kate, per una volta... - Doug scostò il lenzuolo e si alzò dal letto, seccato. Lei fissò la sua schiena nella penombra, chiedendosi come sempre perché fosse infinitamente più facile trattare con politici corrotti e creature provenienti da altre galassie che con il proprio ex marito. - Questa è solo la tua opinione. Tu metti la tua opinione al di sopra di tutto.  
Kate scosse la testa mentre accendeva la luce sul comodino, chiudendo gli occhi automaticamente. - È la cosa più ingiusta che tu mi abbia mai detto. Mi affido ogni giorno alle capacità dei miei collaboratori. Hanno la salvezza di questo pianeta tra le loro mani, la mia piena fiducia, e non hai nessun diritto di darmi dell'arrogante.  
Due pesi e due misure. Sempre. - Ma con me! Con me! Non mi hai mai dato fiducia...  
\- Hai cresciuto tu nostra figlia! Questa non la chiami fiducia? - La voce di Kate aveva iniziato a perdere il suo classico tono controllato.  
Doug accennò ad un sorriso per lei invisibile. Ma a lei non sfuggì il rilassarsi delle sue spalle e il lieve sbuffo che tra loro significava sempre "Buona la seconda".  
\- Non posso permettermi di guardare con i tuoi occhi, lo sai. Lo sapevi sin da quando sono entrata alla UNIT. Non c'è mai stato nessun altro...  
\- Non ci sono mai stato nemmeno io, da quel giorno. E nemmeno Gordon. Mary Beth ricorda a malapena che faccia hai.  
Lei sospirò, irritata: la tendenza a parlare per iperboli era qualcosa che tollerava a stento. C'era una ragione se, quando aveva preso il controllo della sezione scientifica, aveva voluto accanto a sé Osgood e non Malcolm. E faceva male ogni volta sentire quelle accuse.  
\- _Io_ non ci sono. Voi siete qui. Ci siete sempre. Siete la ragione per cui desidero tenere questo mondo al sicuro.  
Doug ricadde a sedere sulla sponda del letto, momentaneamente disarmato. Lei continuò:  
\- Ma non è una buona idea, e lo sai. È stato uno sbaglio, e te ne rendi conto benissimo.  
\- È questo che mi fa imbestialire, Kate! Non sono un bambino! Certo che me ne rendo conto... so distinguere ciò che è reale da ciò che è impossibile. So che non saremmo mai potuti essere una famiglia normale... ma non mi vergogno di averlo sognato. Non mi vergogno di amarti.  
Altre volte le era parso che il suo sentimentalismo sconfinasse nell'autocommiserazione, ma non quella notte. Percepiva dignità in lui, ora. E questo suo nuovo sguardo si sentiva nuda, non solo fisicamente.  
Soltanto lui riusciva a farle provare quella sensazione... a incrinare l'armatura che indossava ormai come una seconda pelle, dimenticando troppo spesso di avere un corpo e un cuore. Per questo l'aveva allontanato dalla sua vita: non poteva permettersi alcuna fragilità. Non doveva...  
\- Kate. Solo per stanotte, rimani.  
Doug non si aspettava nulla, eppure d'un tratto la vide avvilupparsi confusamente nel lenzuolo, un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso, e voltarsi chiudendosi su se stessa come un riccio senza aculei. In quel gioco gli sembrò irresistibile, più che mai, più di sempre. L'acciuffò in un istante, scorrendo le dita sul suo corpo e distinguendo la pelle dal tessuto, scostando quest'ultimo freneticamente finché non l'ebbe tra le braccia senza più barriere fra loro. La sentì ridere, e la costrinse dolcemente a guardarlo per baciarle appena la bocca dischiusa.  
\- Cosa?  
Non si aspettava una risposta, ma Kate precisò: - Tu.  
Gli morse un labbro, piano. Lui non si lamentò, attese che quello strano bacio si allentasse.  
\- Io?  
Era abituato, ormai. L'unico modo per tenerla con sé era dimostrarle di resistere all'illusione. Dimostrarle di saper vivere nel presente e non pretendere nulla di più.  
\- Douglas Cavendish.  
\- Katherine Lethbridge-Stewart.  
Suonò ad entrambi come un estatico déjà vu, e una nuova promessa - di non essere mai indispensabili l'uno per l'altra, ma sempre desiderati.  
E per quella notte furono di nuovo marito e moglie, in un modo che nessun altro avrebbe saputo spiegare.


End file.
